Equipment manufacturers supplying the aftermarket of various ubiquitously found appliances, such as refrigerators, are faced with serious drawbacks in providing replacement parts which are compatible with the various appliances made by the multitude of manufacturers.
In some instances, the original equipment manufacturered by the appliance manufacturers requires unique, specialized subcomponents, such as motors used to drive fans used in conjunction with the refrigeration devices, which requires that the after-market supplier either make specialized component parts to satisfy the individual appliance's needs or alternately devise a replacement component part which may be suitable for use in a plurality of various manufacturer's appliances.
In the case where a fan motor needs replacement in a refrigerator or like appliance (which happens frequently in that electric motors break down or wear out because of the continuous use required of same), an after-market manufacturer is faced with providing a motor which is capable of having a rotor which is either clockwise rotatable or counterclockwise rotatable depending upon the specific demands for that particular appliance. Additionally, each of the appliance manufacturers have a slightly different design thereby requiring or necessitating specific mounting brackets or configuration to the motor which is to be replaced.
It becomes highly desirable to have a replacement part such as a refrigerator fan motor which is universal in the sense that it may be utilized for a plurality of different manufacturer's appliances, and that attribute not only lowers the cost of manufacturing a replacement motor, but also lowers inventory and other costs attendant therewith.
Thus, this invention is directed to an electric fan motor which is universally mountable in conjunction with a multiplicity of refrigerators and the like appliances wherein the motors are intended to replace the original equipment or part which requires replacement.